Out Of Body
by WAG2002
Summary: spoilers for S8 E20  Backfire  - Just something that came to me after seeing this epi. What if Horatio had said something to Calleigh while she was unconscious, what if Calleigh heard


**Out Of Body Experience**

It wasn't until Calleigh was at the hospital that she realised why she could see and hear Patrick, she was almost like him. Almost. She wasn't dead she was just unconscious, perhaps in a coma. She stayed and looked at herself which was very surreal. She watched as her colleagues left her side. Delko stayed slightly longer than the rest, he kissed her head and promised to find out who had done this to her, but he soon left as well.

She was looking at her seeping form when she heard a voice behind her, a voice that was so sad that she hardly recognised it. Standing in the door way, glasses in hand was Horatio Caine.

"Oh Calleigh, sweetheart, why do you have to be you?" Horatio said. He entered the room and gently swept a stray hand of hair from her face "you wake up soon, you hear me?" Horatio touched her hand before adding "I can't loose you as well"

Calleigh had had a crush on Horatio every since she had joined the Miami Dade Crime Lab. He was a strong leader and was well respected by most of the police force. Once upon a time she thought perhaps he liked her as well, but then he married Marisol and things changed. She cared for Delko a lot, but if there was the slightest chance for her and Horatio she would have to take it.

"I will find who did this and you will come back to me" Horatio said before he stood up straight but on his shades and left her alone once again. Calleigh smiled, only Horatio would order her to wake up. She wished she could obey him, she wished she could just wake up and touch him, but something told her she was work to do in this from before she could wake up.

She couldn't just sit here and do nothing, she had to help them with this. Calleigh did the only thing she could think of, she went back to the crime scene.

She returned to the house and had a proper look around. It was when she was walking in the garden that everything made sense. She had figured it all out, but how to tell her friends? Before she could think anymore she was in paid, so much pain that she fell to the floor, her eyes closed. When she opened them she realised she was in the hospital, back in her own body.

Eric was standing next to her but she could tell Horatio was there as well. Using a pen and paper she told her colleagues were to look at the house to close the case. They weren't sure how she did that but all that mattered was she was correct and the case could be closed.

Everyone gathered at the hospital to see for themselves that Calleigh was indeed awake and on the mend.

"You didn't have to come" she said to Delko.  
>"I wanted to"<br>"Thank you" she said then turned to Horatio and smiled.  
>"Hey sweetheart"<br>"hey"  
>"how you feeling?"<br>"Better"  
>"Honestly?"<br>"I'm getting there"  
>"How did you know about the water pipe?"<br>She smirks "you'd never believe me"  
>"Try me"<br>She blushed "Y'all going to think I'm strange"  
>"We already do" said Natalia smiling at her friend<br>"I remember walking out the house and getting on the gurney, but then things get muddled. I was at the lab and I was talking to you" she said looking at Ryan "or I thought I was. And I know I came her with you and Natalia, and that's when I saw, well, me"  
>"Freaky" said Ryan<p>

Calleigh could see the momentary look of panic of Horatios face. It was so quick that no one else noticed it, but she new H to tell.

"I guess that's why I could see and speak to Patrick"  
>"You spoke to Patrick" Eric asked<br>"That's sort of how I figured things out. He helped me"  
>"Well you both did a good job" Horatio said praising her.<p>

A nurse came in and explained that visiting hours were almost over so they had better say there goodbyes, for now anyway..

Each one of her friends said how they were pleased that she was back with them and if she needed anything she only needed to as.  
>Eric and Horatio were the last ones by her bedside, Calleigh needed to see H alone to confront him with what he said.<p>

"Eric, I'm glad you came, but I need to speak to Horatio alone, do you mind?"  
>"Of course not" Eric kissed her head "I'll see you tomorrow, ok"<br>"ok" Calleigh waited until Eric was out the room before she spoke "Horatio I need to ask you something"  
>"What is it?"<p>

She took a deep breath "what did you say when you meant you didn't want to loose me?"  
>"You heard that huh?"<br>She nodded.

Horatio stood from his chair and looked out the window. What should he tell her? He knew about her relationship with Eric and all he wanted was for her to be happy but he every lost her without telling her how he felt he'd never forgive himself.

He moved to sit on the edge of her bed "Calleigh, sweetheart, I have lost so many people who I care for, I don't know what I would do if I lost you as well."  
>"Is that all?" she asked a little saddened by his answer "I thought maybe…"<br>"Maybe what?" he encouraged her, but Calleigh looked away. "I care for you sweetheart, more than I have any right to"  
>"You have the right handsome" she smiled her million watt smile at him.<p>

The nurse came in them "I thought I told you that visiting time was over?"  
>"Sorry" Calleigh smiled "I just needed five more minuets."<p>

The nurse could see that she was interrupting something and softened her voice "well then as long as you are here you might as well stay until the doctor has done his rounds."  
>"Thank you" Calleigh said smiling at the nurse.<br>"I'll leave you two alone" the nurse said before shutting the door.

"Were do we go from here?" Calleigh asked.  
>"Were ever you want sweetheart, I don't intend on going anywhere, but, I want you to be sure, what about Eric?"<br>Calleigh looked away briefly "I care for Eric but, I care for you more. It's always been you Horatio, I just never thought that you'd want me"  
>"How could anyone not want you"<br>Calleigh blushed "why thank you handsome"

They chatted about all sort of things until the doctor arrived to give Calleigh a quick check up. "I'm glad to see you're doing better."  
>"When can I go home?" Calleigh asked<br>"You'll have to stay in tonight, but as long as your tests come back clean tomorrow and you have someone who can stay with you and you have a full well away from work, you can go home tomorrow"  
>Calleigh didn't even need to ask, "I'll look after her" said Horatio in his very best lieutenant voice.<br>"I'm, sure you will" the doctor smiled.


End file.
